british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Hive Minds
Hive Minds is a quiz show where "you not only have to know the correct answers to the questions, you have to find them, as well." Gameplay Two teams compete in each episode. The object of the game is to work out the answers to questions and then find the answers hidden in a hexagonal "hive" of letters. There are four rounds as follows: Round 1 Each team faces four hives each; they must find an answer embedded into the hive. They have twenty seconds to find it, and five points are on offer; after two seconds, hexagons start disappearing from the hive. Once another two have elapsed, the hive is worth a point less and decreases in value every four seconds. After another sixteen seconds have elapsed and a total of eighteen hexagons have disappeared, the time expires and Bruce offers the hive to the other team, who may earn a bonus point by answering the grid. Once each team has cleared two hives each, they have to find two related answers from the same hive. Round 2 Each team faces two hives; five are offered, and teams take it in turns to select categories. One hive remains unpicked. The teams must find three answers hidden within each hive within 45 seconds; the players are separated, and each player has to get one answer. Play then passes to the next player. Each team then has two passes; if any player gets a wrong answer, the whole team is locked out of the hive. Each correct answer is worth one point, and two bonus points are awarded if all three answers are found, for a total of five points. Round 3: Superhive The teams each try to make one perfect hive out of one super hive (basically a slightly larger hive) out of answers. Humour is made out of the fact that the two hives are called the A-hive and the B-hive (which is almost always chosen by the first team). They must find multiple answers (usually seven or eight) on a single question in two minutes or less. Every answer found is worth a point; a perfect hive is worth a total of ten. Final Round This is a quickfire round. Both teams are handed a hive, and they try to find answers from that grid. Every correct answer gains a point; every wrong answer, however, loses a point (only one team can give an answer to any one question). After six questions are asked, the hive is refreshed. After another six questions are asked, the game is over, and the team with the highest number of points wins and goes forward. In the case of a tie, one more question is asked. End of Show At the end of the show, Bruce offers one hive to the viewers, and once the credits have finished, the answer is revealed. Trivia This show replaced Only Connect, when the latter moved to BBC Two. YouTube Links The Complete First Series Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:BBC Shows Category:2015 premieres Category:2016 endings Category:Short-Running